Fire Is Like Ice
by nikoboo
Summary: Sequel to 'Metronomes Are Like Heartbeats' Hiei goes around asking the rest of the Tantei about how they view certain things. Why is he asking them those questions and what's Yukina's appearance in the last chapter about? Read to find out.
1. Chapter one: Hiei's turn

Fire Is Like Ice

(sequel to Metronomes Are Like Heartbeats)

Hey, Dragon Mafia here. Thank you for the great reviews, you guys. Oh and All Names r taken, I know where you live and you know it so don't be so picky, kapeesh Kay-Kay? Anyway on with the fic.

Fire Is Like Ice: Chapter one- Hiei's Turn

"Kurama."

The youko jumped two feet in the air, spinning around to face the voice that had nearly made him jump out of his skin, then looked relieved to find that it was only Hiei, who had entered through the sill and was sitting on it.

"God, Hiei, don't do that." Kurama took a deep breath to further calm himself then smiled and asked, "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Hiei answered quietly.

Kurama smirked. "Will you be asking me this 'something'?"

The fire youkai rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'baka kitsune' but answered anyway. "As a matter of fact I am going to ask you the question. But only if you will answer." He raised his eyebrows as if to say, "So will you be answering, because if you don't you're wasting my time."

Kurama smiled again and chuckled. "Of course I'll answer. I'm not Kuwabara, Hiei."

Hiei frowned at Kuwabara's name, immediatly picturing a Kuwabara chibi chasing after him with a tiny Rei-ken shouting 'shrimp shrimp shrimp' over and over again.

The disgusted youkai shook his head to dismiss the image of the evil little Kuwabara chibi and went on to ask his question.

"Kurama......what does fire remind you of?"

Kurama stared for a moment then frowned. "What?"

Hiei frowned too. "What does fire remind you of?" he asked a little more sternly.

The youko cocked his head to the side as he contemplated Hiei's question._ I don't get it. Is this a trick question or is he serious?Kurama you idiot! This is **Hiei** we're taliking about! He's** always** serious! _

"Well Hiei, to be honest, fire reminds me of winter."

Hiei almost fell off of the sill. "WINTER?!?!? Fire reminds you of _winter_?!"

Kurama nodded.

"_HOW?!"_

The red-head smiled softly. "Well, when I was younger, after 'kaasan and I would come back home from grocerey shopping or going to the park, she would make hot coaco for us and then she would light the fireplace. We would curl up together on the sofa and just star into the flames. During those times where we would just sit there enjoying each others company, I would often wonder, 'why do I let myself get attatched to this ningen? Why don't I just leave?' But, deep down........I knew that I could never leave her. And after I would confirm that, I would snuggle up closer to her, then look out the window, thinking that 'kassan and I were lucky to have each other."

Kurama looked over at Hiei who was frowning.

"You lied Kurama."

The youko frowned. "Excuse me?"

Hiei sighed, child-like features softening slightly. "You said fire reminds you of winter. But.....judging on what you just said, it seems to remind you of your mother."

He smiled, making him look a lot younger. "Am I right, Kurama?"

Kurama laughed softly. "I guess so."

"Guessing doesn't lead to answers, only assumptions."

The red-head smirked. "Well _someone's_ being very insightful today."

"Hn. You're only saying that to bug me."

"No I'm serious! So come on Mr. Insightful. Tell me what fire reminds _you_ of!"

Hiei sighed yet again. "Ice."

Kurama frowned. "And you made fun of me for saying winter......."

"...........It's different. Fire reminds me of ice because.........they can both burn and freeze. Fire can be hot enough to feel like it's freezing you..........and ice can be so cold that it burns your body. Fire and Ice........they're just like-"

"-Like you and Yukina. You lied too. You said Fire reminds you of Ice, but it actually reminds you of your sister."

Hiei looked down sadly. "I wasn't going to say Yukina and me. ..........I was going to say they're just like my mother and father."

The youko nearly gasped in shock. He definitly _wasn't_ expecting that.

"Hiei I'm sorry, I- "

"You don't need to be. I'm the one who said it."

Kurama smiled confortingly, internally wondering why they were talking about such a sensitive subject. "May I ask why?"

"My mother was ice, beautiful and pure, my father was fire, horrific and destructive." Hiei paused for a while then continued, "I loved my mother for the few moments I knew her. Still do actually. But my father..........."

Kurama winced at the bitter tone Hiei had started speaking in.

To be continued.

A/N: Okay you have to review so I can continue. This is my first Chapter by chapter fic so it probably isn't that good fell free to stop reading if it sucks. My life is dedicated to making Hiei miserable so if you decide to read my future fics, be prepared for extreme sap and angst. Okay that's all for now. Please send a review so I can keep writing cuz I really want to finish this. Plus, I don't write new fics if I have ones that aren't complete. So if you want me to write something new, review! Thankies and God Bless!

Hiei: You're a freak.

Mafia: I know. Isn't it great? )


	2. Conversations, Quarrels, and Thoughts

Fire Is Like Ice

(Sequal to 'Heartbeats Are Like Metronomes')

Hi People! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the love! This chapter is just an add-in but it still helps if you read it.You don't hane to if you don't want to though. No one's making you. Well, All names r taken might.....Anyway, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so this counts for the last time too okay?

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, but I do own a Hiei plushie. (No really, I do! It's on my bed glaring at me right now!)

Fire Is Like Ice: Chapter Two- Conversations, Quarrels, and Thoughts

It was warm out. A beautiful day, full of laughter and the scent of flowers drifting through the air.

So why in the world was the red-head still in his stuffy room? Actually the youko was concerned over what one of the things that a certain hi-youkai had said the day before.

_'I hate him. I hate him, Kurama. If I had any knowledge as of to where he is, I would hunt him down and rip his heart out then feed it to the kokuryuu. Actually,...........no. His rotten heart would make my dragon sick. That bastard. Can't even die properly. And some say I'm supposed to look like him. Now every time I look at myself, I think of the low-life that impregnated my mother purely out of lust. I HATE HIM! Father my ass! I couldn't care less if the koorime had killed him! Hell, I couldn't care if he killed himself! In fact, I hope he **did** do that! I hope that the guilt got to him so that he killed himself slowly and painfully!! Damn him! Damn him to **hell**!'_

Kurama shuddered as he remembered the murderous voice that Hiei had spoken in when he had talked about his father.

He frowned._ In fact when he spoke of his father, it didn't even sound like it was him talking. I mean, yes, it was Hiei phsically, but it wasn't Hiei's voice. _

The youko-human turned to look out of the window thoughtfully. _At first he was speaking normally, but when he started talking about his father...... his voice went deeper and got bitter. It was enough to chill me to the bone, it was so venomous._

Kurama sighed and looked down at the paper on his desk.

It was blank.

It was supposed to have a poem written on it, but he had lost interest, plus he was still worried about the bitter emotion Hiei had displayed.

Starting to get a headache, Kurama stood up and looked out the window. Sighing, he decided to take a walk through one of the parks Hiei might be at. He didn't really want to, but he knew he had to talk to the youkai about the night before.

Kurama made his way to Shiroi Yuki Park, knowing that if Hiei wasn't there, he could at least sit under a tree and just relax.

Once he reached the park, he started his search for the moody little youkai. After about two hours of searching, Kurama was about to leave for home but was stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"Kurama!"

The youko turned with a smile. "Hello Yusuke. What brings you here?"

Yusuke blinked. "I don't really know. I was just bored so I thought I'd come here and hide in the bushes and scare people."

Kurama chuckled. "Sounds fun."

Yusuke smiled back. "Yeah! You wanna join me? We could rustle the leaves whenever a girl walks by, then when she leans down to see what was moving down here, we can grope her!"

Kurama sweatdropped. "No, that's okayYusuke. I wouldn't want 'kaasan to find out."

"Oh well. Anyway what are you doin' here?"

Kurama frowned slightly. "Truth be told, I was looking for Hiei."

"How come?"

Kurama thought about telling Yusuke what Hiei had said before, but decided Yusuke didn't _have_ to know. So Kurama just shrugged and avoided the complete truth.

"I just felt like talking to him."

"Talking to who?"

Both Yusuke and Kurama turned to see Kuwabara right behind them.

Yusuke smiled. "Hey Kuwabara!"

"Hey Urameshi. Hey Kurama."

"Hello Kuwabara-kun."

The orange haired human looked from one to the other. "Who were you guys talkin' about?"

Yusuke winked at Kurama. "Hiei."

"Why were ya talkin' 'bout the shrimp?"

"Kurama was lookin' for him. "

Kuwabara turned to Kurama. "Why were you looking for him Kurama?"

Kurama inwardly rolled his eyes._ Boy are you** nosy**! _ "I just wanted to talk to him."

"What did the shorty do now? Did he insult your mom? Or did he just show up with his 'I am better than you' attitude? Did he kill someone? DID HE HURT YUKINA-CHAN?! I'll beat him to a pulp if-"

Kurama sweatdropped again, headache starting to return because of the human's loud screechy voice. "Kuwabara-kun! Please calm yourself. Hiei hasn't done anything wrong. I just felt like talking to him."

Yusuke watched interestedly as the other two talked about the only member of the team that wasn't there.

"Kurama," Kuwabara started a bit gruffly. "Why do you put up with him? He only turns a blind eye anyway."

"He only does that to you dumb-ass."

"Shut up Urameshi! Anyway, Kurama does Shrimp even have emotions? I mean, look at how he acts whenever you ask him to go out and have a good time with us. He only goes 'cause you make him."

"Kuwabara-kun, it's just who he is."

"So he's just a mean little asshole."

"That's not what I meant, Kuwabara-kun!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!! PERVERT!!"

Kurama and Kuwabara turned to see Yusuke standing in a bush, smiling broadly as a girl with blonde hair ran away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Kuwabara, let's go to the arcade!"

Kuwabara smiled, completely forgetting his argument with Kurama and replied. "Yeah! I bet I can kick your butt in DDR, Urameshi!!"

"In your dreams Bigfoot!"

And with that, the two ran to the arcade, totally forgetting about Kurama.

Kurama sighed, feeling slightly depressed about what Kuwabara had said.

_It's not true. Hiei's not a mean asshole.......he's just...........Hiei. Well............okay so no one else is like him,.....and he doesn't like being around others, ... and won't ever admit he's wrong.......But,.....that's just how he is! It's not like it's his fault that he couldn't afford to have emotions when he was younger! What was I going to speak to him about again? _

Kurama's brow furrowed in thought._ Right his father. _


	3. Hiei and Eikichi

Hey people! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! School's a bitch that's why it took so long. Thank you SO much for the reviews! Oh and Hieigirl13, I'm not gonna make Hiei cry in ths fic, but I'm intending to do so in my next fic, 'STOP IGNORING ME!!!!'. Furthermore, I will not have any raping in my fics until I have a lot more experience in writing. My name is Drama now because Dragon Mafia was long so I put the first syllables together! Okay well, I'm trying to get this fic up and going so prepare for reeeeeaaaally bad writing! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Ha! I didn't forget the disclaimer this time! Bwahahahaha!

Fire Is Like Ice: Chapter Three- Hiei and Eikichi

Hiei rolled his eyes upon hearing Kuwabara's loud scratchy voice.

"Shrimp!"

After tying to ignore the human, the poor starting-to-get-a-headache yokai gave in with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it, Baka?"

"I need you to watch over Eikichi!"

Hiei smirked. "And just why the hell would I do that?"He paused. "And why are you asking _me_ anyway?! Why not Yusuke, or Kurama, or anyone _but_ me?!"

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at him. "If ya hafta know, it's because everyone else is busy. "

Hiei opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Kuwabara cut him off.

"And I mean _everyone_. It's like they're avoiding me."

"What a surprise."

"Shut up, Shorty!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, Kuwabara finally stopped glaring. "So will ya watch her for me?"

"No."

Kuwabara smiled and shoved a pile of fluff into Hiei's arms. "Great! I'll be home by eight, so bring her back to my house around that time. Later, Shrimp! Later Eikichi! Be a good kitty to the meany okay?" And with that he ran to God knows where.

"**_BAKA_** !! I said no, dammit! Hey! Get your ass back over here!"

But of course, the ningen was already gone.

Hiei sighed and looked down at the cat, who was looking back at him with equally huge eyes.

"What are _you_ looking at?!" he snapped.

Eikichi blinked at him cutely. "Meow."

"Oh, shut up."

"Meow."

"I said, _shut up._"

"Meow."

"Ugh."

Hiei grabbed her by the sruff of her neck and stared walking to the park(not to Kurama's because Kuwabara said everyone was busy), wondering why he didn't just leave the furball.

Once Hiei was at his favorite area in the park, which was the lake, he settled in the tree, leaving Eikichi on the ground.

"Meow?"

Hiei opened an eye and looked down at the cat.

"What?"

Eikichi looked up at him then pawed at the base of the tree.

Hiei smirked.

"If you want to come up here you'll have to find your own way up, because I am not carrying you."

To his surprise, Eikichi backed up then ran forward, jumping onto a fairly high branch then hoping to and from each one until she reached Hiei's all in one fluid motion.

Hiei's eyes widened a bit.

Eikichi crawled into his lap, stretching out until her head lay on his chest.

Hiei sighed, putting a hand on Eikichi's back and started to pet her as she purred contentedly.

Meanwhile..........

"Kurama, are you _sure_ he can't sense us?"

The youko turned to him with a frown. "Are you masking your ki, Yusuke?"

"Yeah....."

"Then he can't sense us."

"Right......."

Kurama chuckled. "I have to admit, this was a brilliant plan, sending Kuwabara that fake note that someone would be after his cat unless it wasn't with him, then hiding when he came to our houses. How ofter do you get to see Hiei with a cat, really?"

Yusuke blinked. "Uh, Kurama, this was _your_ plan!"

"I know."

Yusuke smirked. "Well anyway, why do you wanna spy on Mr. Mysterious to begin with?"

Kurama sighed, not really wanting to tell Yusuke the reason. So he just avoided the truth. "No particular reason."

Yusuke could tell he was lying. "Don't lie. I kno-"

He was interrupted by Kurama. "Shh! He's speaking!"

Hiei sighed looking down at the cat, amazed that she actually didn't _mind _being around him.

"Why can't people be like cats?" he began sadly. "They would be agile but still be gentle and trusting."

He picked up the cat, standing her on her hindlegs while stll supporting her with his hands, and looked her square in the eyes.

"I don't want to give you back to the idiot-"

"MEOW!!!"

"-but I will, because you belong to him."

He looked over at the lake, noticing the sun had gone down and hopped off the tree, catching Eikichi as she followed suit.

"I don't deserve you anyway......."

Kurama frowned as he watched Hiei walk out of the park, cuddling Eikichi.

"Why does he keep having these sudden mood-swings?" Kurama asked, mainly to himself.

Yusuke heard and shrugged. "PMS?"

Kurama rolled his eyes and both started to walk home. Or at least Yusuke did. Kurama had other plans.......

Hiei knocked on Kuwabara's door, only to come face-to-face with the said Ningen.

He shoved Eikichi into Kuwabara's arms with an almost inaudible "Here." and flitted off.

Strangely enough, Hiei found himself at Kurama's yet again.

He knocked on the window and was greeted cheerily by the youko.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled, picked up a box, and brought it over to where Hiei was.

"Hiei, I found this just outside of the pet store. I guess the owner assumed that the shop-owner would notice but he didn't so I was going to bring it in, but I thought you might like it."

Hiei gaped at him. "Kurama, what the hell would I do with a _box _?!"

Kurama chuckled and opened the lid.............

Revealing a snow white kitten.

"She's all yours."

A/n: I know this was a short chapter, but it does have a reason for being written. The very last chapter will be _extremely_ short, but it will be very cute and heart warming. ) Please review! Thankies and God Bless!


	4. Rivers and Ribbons

YAY! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! . I know I promised that I wouldn't take so long to update, but I got a scanner and I had to figure out how to do everything from actual scanning to photo print shop. Anyway, There's only one more chapter after this one then I'll post my next one. Oh,yeah and PLAGERISM WILL RESULT IN LAWSUIT.

Disclaimer: She does not own us, thank God.

Drama: Shut up, Hiei

Fire Is Like Ice- Ch. 4 : Rivers and Ribbons

Yusuke sighed. It wasn't that he was upset or anything, but he was BORED. It was raining, so he couldn't go out(Keiko took the car _and _the umberella) and there was ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do inside. The last time he tried cooking the stove blew up, the last time he tried to do the laundry the dryer blew up, and there was nothing to watch on TV except for soap operas.

So here is Yusuke, staring at the window pane, bored out of his mind.

Then he realized.................... that the window was staring back!

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!"

He jumped up and opened the window, oblivious to the fact the tons of water was soaking him_ and_ the carpet, hand ready to shoot his rei-gun.

"Baka."

Yusuke blinked and lowered his hand. "Hiei?"

"Hn."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. That was Hiei alright.

Hiei scowled. "Are you letting me in or not?"

Yusuke stepped aside to let Hiei in.

The hi-youkai smirked.

Yusuke noticed the smirk with some agittation. "What?"

Hiei, smirk still present, pointed to the water seeping through the carpet. "Keiko's gonna have your ass for that."

Yusuke looked down, eyes widening as he saw the puddle being absorbed by the carpet. "Dammit!"

And with that he ran to get a towel.

Upon thinking about it, he got three towels. One for him to clean the carpet, the other for Hiei to clean the carpet, and the last for Hiei _himself_ because he too was soaking wet.

Yusuke re-entered the room, throwing two towels at Hiei.

Hiei sighed. "I take it you want me to help you."

Yusuke nodded with a chuckle. "Yup."

So, the two cleaned the carpet, Yusuke because he didn't wast his ass kicked by his wife, and Hiei because, well..............just because.

After they were done, Yusuke, still being wet from opening the window, went to go take a shower.

Leaving Hiei by himself.

The youkai looked at the towel Yusuke had given him so he could dry off.

"Hn. Baka."

Really, all Hiei had to do was flare his ki and he'd be dry (apparently, Yusuke forgot this) , so he did just that, also burning the towel that was in his hand.

Sighing, the now bored Youkai walked to the (closed) window.

Looking down, he saw the water flowing down toward the drainage. Staring at it, his mind started to wander.

_Funny how rain can make some happy and others miserable. It's strange. When it rains it shows that the world isn't always happy..............but it also seems like the sky is crying. It does tend to rain when horrible things happen. If there is a God, then he must be crying or upset._

"Hiei!"

Hiei jumped two feet in the air, drawing his sword, readying himself to attack.

Yusuke chuckled. "Man, you are _way_ too up-tight! Relax, I was just gonna ask you why you're here."

Glaring at the teen, the Youkai re-sheathed the katana and answered, "Kurama's out with his family, Mukuro's PMS-ing so I'd be dead if I tried to go....... home........ right now........... and like Hell I'd stay at the Baka's house."

Yusuke smiled at Hiei's hesitation to say 'home'.

"Yeah, Hell would freeze over for sure."

An awkward silence had followed their short conversation, Yusuke's attention sarting to get drawn to the rain.

"............Yusuke......."

Yusuke turned to face the small Youkai, a bit worried about the sad tone he had spoken in.

"Yeah.......?"

"You don't have to answere this if you don't want to, but........... do you hate your father?"

Yusuke blinked. "Hiei, I don't have a father."

Hiei averted his eyes to the carpet. "...............If you didn't have a father, you wouldn't be here right now."

Yusuke's eyes hardened slightly. "Oh. _That_ bastard."

He let out a sigh then smiled. ".......No, I don't think I hate him. I mean, it's not like my mother actually loved him anyway. She was just drunk."

Hiei sighed then giggled.

Yusuke stared as Hiei started to laugh outright.

"What the Hell????"

Hiei managed to reach into his cloak and pulled out a snow white kitten with huge green eyes and a little red collar that had a bell on it.

"Dutchess, stop it."

Yusuke blinked repeatedly, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Hiei, where'd you get furball?"

Hiei gave him a mild glare. "Her name is Dutchess, Yusuke. Not furball."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Right.......so where'd you get her from?"

Hiei looked adoringly at the kitten. "From Kurama."

Yusuke smiled. "Are you gonna keep her?"

Hiei sighed sadly. "No......."

Yusuke frowned. "How come?"

"I'm going to give her to Yukina."

The half-human smiled again. "Oh, okay."

Once again, there was silence.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Why'd you ask me about my old man?"

Hiei shrugged and answered, "Just seeing if we could relate."

Yusuke was going to comment on that statement but decided not to. Instead, he pulled a purple ribbon from his pocket and wiggled it, prompting Dutchess to come and play.

Dutchess did so with a little hop off of Hiei's lap and a soft purr.

"Ribbons remind me of the River Styx."

Hiei started at the randomness of Yusuke's statement.

Yusuke laughed. "That was random but I just felt like saying i-"

"Ribbons remind me of teddybears."

Yusuke turned from the purring kitten to Hiei.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't even know you knew what teddybears were, and second, what the Hell? How do ribbons remind you of them?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "A few weeks ago, Kurama forced me to go with him to the new craft store.....what's it called, Jackson's? Anyway, in one isle, all there was were teddybears and each of them had ribbons."

The half-human chuckled. "I get it."

Once again, silence fell upon them.

"You gonna do anything on the first day of winter?"

Hiei glared. "None of your buisness Ahou."

"Figures."

Whoo-hoo! Only one chapter left! Anyway, you really have to read the next chapter to understand the rest of this fic, so please do that! Review and remember, never eat anything that glows or radiates electrical discharge! Thankies and God Bless!


	5. Maple Trees and a SemiHappy Ending

To Pyro Demon: (laughs) no, I didn't say that out of experience. I just felt like saying it! I'm telling you now that I will always put random notes at the end or beggining of my chapters!

To mine and mine alone: Your cousin's the same age I am! (Yeah, I know. I'm barely old enough to be poating things on )

Thank you for the reviews! It makes me feel good knowing that you actually take the time to comment! Anyway, this is the last chapter, if you can even call it one. It's almost too short to be one!

Disclaimer: Drama-chan does not own us.

Drama: Thank you Kurama-kun! See Hiei? Why'd ya have ta be such an ass when you did it?

Hiei: Hn.

Fire is Like Ice: Chapter Five- Maple Trees and A Semi-Happy Ending

Yukina smiled as a cold breeze caressed her cheek and played with her hair.

_Fisrt day of winter. Such a wonderful time of year._ She sighed happily_. Everything looks so white and pure, as if to tell the world that there is still good and beauty out there somewhere. _

She walked forward a bit more, stopping at a now naked tree. "Though I do feel bad for you dear maple, having to suffer through the cold."

The Koorime blinked for a moment then smiled.

"On second thought, You do not suffer in the cold, do you. You are big and strong, able to face whatever comes your way."

She giggled. "Such a fine thing you are. Kurama-kun did a good job in taking care of you.

"But now you are able to take care of yourself. So brave-"

Yukina cocked her head to the side with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. "Oh, how silly I am. I must be boring you."

She stood for a while, just taking in all that she saw.

_Yes, it is magical. I hope my brother is enjoying this time of year too. Especially since it's-_

Her thoughts were cut short as a white box with a soft blue ribbon appeared at her feet. "What is this?"

Her cherry-red eyes happened to spot a tag that read:

To Yukina-Chan

Smiling, she took the box and headed inside to open it. As she was walking to her room, Genkai spotted her carrying the large box.

"Yukina-chan, what is that?"

Yukina turned abruptly, a bit suprised because she hadn't seen the elderly woman there at all.

"Oh, Genkai-shihan. I didn't see you there!" She giggled, causing Genkai to smile slightly.

"Anyway, I was outside when this package appeared in fornt of me. It's addressed to me so I was going to open it out there, but what if something in it was taken away be the wind? So I thought it better to open it in my room."

Genkai shrugged. "Have fun then."

As soon as the young Koorime was out of earshot, Genkai looked out of the window to a large evergreen and with a smirk, said softly,

"You sure have a strange way of showing you care."

In her room and finally having the box opened, Yukina gasped at what she found.

A metronome, a snowglobe that had a mini River Styx in it, a snow white kitten that had a bell around it's neck,..............and a large white teddybear that had a bow the same color of her eyes around its neck.

It was then that Yukina noticed a note at the bottom of the box.

Yukina-chan,

Today is a very special day, is it not? Since I was sure that no one else knew, I took the

liberty of finding you something that would represent them a bit. Are you wondering

why I didn't just tell them? It's because I know that they'd want to throw a huge party

and I know for a fact it's not done like that where you were born. I guess I just wanted it

to be traditional for you.

One last thing. You probably do not hate your father, correct? I like that about you,

Yukina-chan. You are able to forgive. You may not know this but you are able to

make others do what is right. So thank you for helping me forgive my father,

even if you did not realize you were doing so.

Thank you, Yukina-chan, and Happy Birthday

Yukina looked up from the note and out to the window, knowing that he was out there somewhere.

"No, thank _you_ Hiei-san. And Happy birthday to you too, my Oniisan."

!OWARI!

_Somtimes, the heart will say what the lips will not._

-Darma 11-09-04


End file.
